high_school_dxd_the_fallen_devilfandomcom-20200214-history
Gin Izanagi
Gin Izanagi is a recurring antagonist in The Fallen Devil. He is a Demigod, the son of Izanagi and a human woman. He has been allied with the Qlippoth behind the scenes, and is considered a direct rival of Kaii's. Appearance For unknown reasons, Gin has used two appearances that differ from his actual one. Each appearance changed per story arc. His first was a complete parallel of Kaii's, white hair and blue eyes, with a white and blue outfit. His second was one with messy brownish-red hair, dark brown skin and shiny red eyes. He wore a blue and red outfit. His final and true appearance, is that of a handsome young man that has blonde hair and blazing red eyes with slit pupils. He wears an expensive looking black leather jacket on top of a white shirt, black dress pants and expensive black shoes. When Gin uses the power of Chaos to a certain degree, strange red tattoos cover his body. Personality Much like Kaii, Gin is an extremely unpredictable person. Although, he is far more aggressive and seems to highly enjoy fighting. However, Gin appeared to break down at the thought of him losing, and became furious after Kaii defeated him in their first encounter. This led to him fearing his family finding him, who he seems to be running from. He seems to have matured a bit though over time, as he seemed to lecture Isaac about philosophies. This more matured Gin is even more unpredictable, added with cunning, he is easily as dangerous as Tenma now. For all we know, Gin might be the one manipulating him. History Not much is known about Gin's past, other than he at a young age ran away from his family, and found himself under Tenma's teachings. It is also implied that he has a connection to Kaii from long ago, claiming that the latter had "wronged him" in the past. Plot Story Arc 1 Gin would not appear until the end of the first arc, although his arrival was hinted a bit beforehand. He was the one who caused Kaii to fall unconscious prior to the Khaos Brigade interrupting Rias' Rating Game against Diodora. He was also collaborating with Loki, although it was only for his benefit in the end. His first official appearance was when the Occult Research Club fought a few lackeys from the Hero Faction, where he easily overwhelmed them, but quickly left after wiping their memories. During Kaii's fight with Loki, he was behind the scenes in Asgard, plotting with Isaac, as the two eventually broke into Heaven. Pronouncing himself to be "Chaos", Gin would fight against Kaii and Issei in Heaven, easily overwhelming them again. However, Kaii managed to gain the upper hand on him, and in a long and hard fought battle, eventually defeated him. From there, Gin was seen limping away, claiming this wasn't over. Story Arc 2 Once again, Gin would not appear until the end of the second arc. He ambushed Kaii's squad in Cocytus, revealing his true name, although another fake appearance. His purpose was to split up the group, allowing Kaii and Vali to proceed to the Realm of the Dead, as he fought against Shinji, Dulio and Tobio. At first he began to lose, but as soon as he tapped into Chaos' power, he overwhelmingly took the advantage. Later on, Gin ended the fight, and came to challenge Kaii to a battle, as the latter had awoken the power of Order, Chaos' natural enemy. However, they came to the understanding that now wasn't the time to fight, as Gin left with Lumina and the girl in the red mask, claiming the time of Team Inferno was coming. Story Arc 3 Gin appears in a mysterious place, finally adorning his true appearance, before going to Loki in Asgard. Loki was in an Asgardian prison, as Gin tried to "collect his debt", but Loki refused, claiming that Gin will never defeat Kaii, to which he retorts, "We'll see about that.". Later, Gin with a completed Team Inferno meet and discuss their plans. Gin lectures Isaac about revenge, and proceeds to explain that they will do things his way now, and that they will start by crushing the "bugs". A few hours later, Gin was spying on the Hyoudou Residence, but was caught by Alice, and attempted to attack her. He would be intercepted by Lance, and proceeded to enter a high level battle, with Gin ending up the victor. As Kaii's team and Team Inferno clashed, Gin would prove his skill on a few occasions, the first being his ability to survive Gae Bolg, the second is his ability to resist Alice's Power of Hole. After Team Inferno retreats, he leads them to the Zodiac Tower, where the big clash began. Powers & Abilities Immense Godly Magic: Gin has been shown to be one of the strongest God-like characters so far, among the likes of Hades and Indra. Magic Expert: Gin has been shown to be perhaps the most talented Demigod ever, having mastered magic from other mythologies at such a young age, as seen when he used a high level Greek Spell against Kaii and Issei. He also was shown using ice magic expertly against Angels. Immense Stamina: '''Gin actually had more stamina left than Kaii did after their battle. '''Immense Strength: '''Gin and Kaii were near equal in strength. '''Immense Speed: Gin is perhaps one of the fastest people in existence, as Kaii and Lance can barely keep up with him. Immense Durability: '''Gin was able to outlast Kaii in their battle, despite being on the losing end. '''Master Swordsman: '''Gin surpasses Kaii in being a swordsman, and likely is on par with Arthur and Kiba. '''Expert hand-to-hand Combatant: '''Gin was easily keeping up with Kaii, however was outmatched in the end by a decisive blow. Equipment '''Alternate Boosted Gear: Not much is known about it, but Gin was seen using a blue Boosted Gear against Kaii and Issei, and it was able to use "Block", thus jamming their Sacred Gears. It is assumed that it was created by Euclid. * Scale Mail: As it was a replica of the Boosted Gear, it was able to use Scale Mail as its Balance Breaker, thus causing an exponential power boost for Gin. It was a blue and white version of issei's Scale Mail. Trivia * Gin's second appearance is based off Jio Inzagi from Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance. * Gin's true appearance is based off Gilgamesh from Fate/stay Night. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods and Buddhas Category:Human Category:Demigod Category:Hybrid Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Qlippoth Category:Antagonist